Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to microwave antennas. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to microwave antennas having a coaxial cable with an adjustable outer conductor configuration.
Background of Related Art
Microwave ablation procedures, e.g., such as those performed for menorrhagia, are typically done to ablate the targeted tissue to denature or kill the tissue. Many procedures and types of devices utilizing electromagnetic radiation therapy are known in the art. Such microwave therapy is typically used in the treatment of tissue and organs such as the prostate, heart, and liver.
One non-invasive procedure generally involves the treatment of tissue (e.g., a tumor) underlying the skin via the use of microwave energy. The microwave energy is able to non-invasively penetrate the skin to reach the underlying tissue. Typically, microwave energy is generated by a power source, e.g., microwave generator, and transmitted to tissue via a microwave antenna that is fed with a coaxial cable that operably couples to a radiating section of the microwave antenna.
To enhance energy delivery efficiency from the microwave generator to the microwave antenna, impedance associated with the coaxial cable, the radiating section and/or tissue need to equal to one another, i.e., an impedance match between the coaxial cable, the radiating section and/or tissue. In certain instances, an impedance mismatch may be present between the coaxial cable, the radiating section and/or tissue, and the energy delivery efficiency from the microwave generator to the microwave antenna is compromised, e.g., decreased, which, in turn, may compromise a desired effect to tissue, e.g., ablation to tissue.